Stay with me
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: Aichi is feeling down, and Kai tries to comfort him. Takes place after s4. Kaichi fluffiness


Kai stepped in Card Capital, and looked around.

"Welcome." Misaki greeted unenthusiasticly, reading some sort of book.

"Aichi's not here?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, he just went to the pond. Why do you ask?" She replied, a slightly mischievous tone in her voice.

"No reason." Kai muttered, and turned to leave.

"The guy's got a love" Miwa teased, and earned a cold glare from his friend. Then Kai walked out, and made his way to the park.

* * *

When Kai got to the park, Aichi was sitting on a step, staring at the pond, in that crouched miserable form that Kai disgusted. He considered that form as a disgrace of Aichi. Aichi became startled at Kai's reflection. That happened way too often, Kai realized. He bent down to sit by Aichi. "What's wrong?" He asked, much harsher than he wanted.

"I just can't stop feeling guilt for disappearing." Aichi mumbled, resting his chin on his kneecap. "You all seem alright about it, but I don't" Kai felt like slapping and shouting 'Wake up! What's the matter with you today?!' at Aichi, but he forced his hand to the pavement.

"Aichi, we forgive you. Isn't that all that matters? What will it take to rip the guilt off your shoulders?" Kai inquired, and Aichi shrugged. Kai sighed. "Are you turning into your weaker form, Aichi? Shrug it off."

"It's not so easy." Aichi muttered, pushing his face deeper into his knees. Kai cursed to himself silently.

"If I can forgive myself for my sins during Link Joker, then you can forgive yourself for disappearing."

"You haven't forgiven yourself yet. We both know that, Kai."

"Still." Kai sighed. "My sin is unforgivable, but yours is fine, Aichi. Sure, some people... Hated you for disappearing." Aichi winced, and Kai took a deep breath, and moved on. " But you out of all people can forgive yourself!" Kai wasn't sure about his last words, he knew Aichi was hard to convince at times, but he kept his poker face on.

"Like I said before, It's not so easy!" Aichi said, this time in a firmer tone. "People always expect me to 'Boy who saved the world', or 'World Champion'. The truth is, I... I just wish people would stop expecting so much from me. I have my own life."

Kai slapped him. Aichi widened his eyes with hurt and shock, and raised his hand to touch where he was slapped. Kai stood up.

"Listen up, Aichi Sendou. I'm not expecting anything from you!" _Well, Mabye. _"For the last time, shrug it off! You're much more than that! Everyone thinks I'm so great, but my parents are dead, Aichi! But I move on! So grow up and move on, Aichi!" Kai shouted. Aichi widened his eyes. Then tears started forming in his eyes, and he ran home.

_Great. Now he's mad. _"Aichi, wait!" Kai shouted, running after him. Fortunately, Kai was much faster, and he caught up to Aichi quickly. Aichi was panting, and out of shape, still crying, and instantly Kai felt his heart grow heavy with guilt. "I'm sorry Aichi, I didn't mean to be so harsh. What I meant was that you should be like that Blaster Blade I gave you. I loved it when you were brave, standing up for your ideals and beliefs, not giving in until the very end. And... _I love _you" Kai breathed.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi breathed, more tears flowing out, and Kai let him cry on his shoulder.

"Lets go by the river." Kai said, and he felt Aichi nod. They walked to the river, Aichi still clinging to Kai.

* * *

When they arrived, they sat on the rustling grass, and Aichi huddled closer to him. Then he turned his head, showing those brilliant blue eyes, which were met by vivid, green eyes. Then they closed the gap between them with a kiss. Kai noticed Aichi tasted good, like nothing he had cooked before. Then they broke apart, and Aichi gave him a gentle, warm smile.

"Never leave me again." Kai murmured, kissing away tears.

"I won't, Kai" Aichi replied, his voice as light as a feather.

Together, they watched the sunset.

* * *

_You light up my world, _

_and make me forget my fears_

_Your laughter brightens my days_

_And chases away all my tears._

* * *

_Free chat_

**Author: Finished! I hope you like it!**

**Aichi: I have a question.**

**Author: Yes?**

**Aichi: Why are you a dragon?**

**Author: ...**

**(Author has left the chat room)**


End file.
